DRC Timeline
A modern timeline with events set after the classical Myst games. All years are AD/CE and the dates are Gregorian. 1987 John Loftin aka "Fighting Branch" discovers the Cavern under Eddy County. 1988 (March 19) Loftin and Elias Zandi make first journey to D'ni Caverns. 1989 Loftin and Zandi go their third major expedition; they reach the D'ni City. 1990 Loftin and Zandi take Dr. Watson on an expedition to Ae'gura. 1991 During one of the trips, Loftin is killed. 1992 *Dr. Watson forms expeditionary group with former colleagues. *This is the last year that D'ni is left uninhabited. *Zandi and Watson disagree on how to properly restore the D'ni City. *Watson begins to work with Rand and Robyn Miller on what would become Myst, based on translations of Catherine's Journals 1993 *Zandi undergoes open-heart surgery, is warned to slow down but neglects his health. *The Millers first visit the Cavern. 1994 Watson organizes 2 massive supply trips; because of the many safety cones brought, they are affectionately dubbed the "ice cream" trips. 1995 (11) Elias enters a heated debate with his son Jeff regarding the intended resortation of D'ni; after the expedition they part ways. 1996 Elias dies of a heart attack. He leaves the land around the volcano to his son, and his fortune to the D'ni Restoration Foundation. 1997 *(January) Watson forms the D'ni Restoration Council. *(11/14) Douglas Sharper is assigned in Teledahn. *(11/17) Ikuro Kodama inspects Teledahn. *(11/24) Watson visits Teledahn, checking on Sharper. *(11/25) Sharper criticizes the DRC methods. *(12/15) Sharper goes to the surface for Christmas. 1998 *(1/25) Broncos win the Super Bowl.wikipedia:Super Bowl XXXII *(1/29) Sharper returns to Teledahn hoping to forget all this. *(2/15) Sharper considers asking the help of Sam Reynolds, Watson's assistant, to translate journals and notes found in Teledahn. *(3/1) Kodama visits Teledahn again. *(3/3) Sharper notices Shroomie. *(3/7) Sharper sees Shroomie again. *(3/9) Sharper notices that Shroomie is very sensitive to sound. *(3/18) Shroomie disappears. Reynolds is busy and can't translate. *(3/25) Sharper sees Shroomie feeding on flappers. *(4/5) After providing some translations, Reynolds is busy again. *(4/7) Sharper requests Watson's help but he is too busy. *(4/8) Sharper watches Shroomie feeding on flappers and mushrooms. *(4/15) Sharper watches Shroomie destroying a mushroom and feeding on it until scared off by something. *(4/17) Kodama visits Teledahn. *(5/14) Sharper begins to try to lower the gate and see if Shroomie comes in during his leave. *(8/12) Shroomie was in the lagoon and destroyed 3 mushrooms. Kodama follows Sharper and scares Shroomie, without noticing her. Nick White is learning D'ni language and wants to work with Sharper. *(before 8/28) A group from some game company visis Teledahn and meet Sharper. *(9/15) DRC is getting on Sharper. Having not seen Shroomie for a month, he starts working on the equipment in Teledahn. *(10/1) Sharper has fixed the tower of Teledahn. He meets Nick White and gives him material to study. *(11/5) After a quick trip to the surface, Sharper fixes and powers the tower. White has delivered translation of the previously translated documents and proceeds to new material. *(11/14) Sharper has found a pump mechanism to get water out to clean the buckets and the elevator. He returns to the surface for holidays. *(Monday, 11/23) Patriots against Miami.Wikipedia:1998 New England Patriots season 1999 *(1/7) Sharper returns to Teledahn and finds an ally in the face of White. Translation helps him operate the pump. *(2/4) Sharper operates the pup but decides to keep the water as a form of protection to the other side, until he discovers what it was used for. *(2/6) More is discovered about Teledahn thanks to White's translations. *(2/8) White has given the official report to Watson and DRC. Sharper gives him some of the manuscripts he kept “hidden” from the DRC as "extra" translations. *(3/1) Watson, Kodama, and Sutherland visit Teledahn and tell Sharper that the Age must be ready for visitors relatively soon. *(3/4) Watson has a big argument with Sharper because Sharper didn't share with him all that Nick had translated. Sharper sets things up for Shroomie to return and prepares for a long trip to the surface, and Africa. *Major expedition brings machinery and tools down to the City. 2000 *(2/15) Sharper returns to Teledahn with new ideas and plans to talk with Engberg. Shroomie had broken a walkway on the backside. White has uncovered more information about Teledahn. *(2/16) Sharper takes a trip to find Shroomie's nest. He only finds its remains. *(2/17) Sharper learns that Teledahn is much bigger than he thought. *(3/3) In preparation to opening parts of the D'ni city to the public, the DRC move to Ae'gura and their headquarters to a building there. Sharper returns to fixing the equipment. Restoration of Ae'gura begins. *(4/15) Sharper returns to the surface for parts to fix the Teledahn elevator. *(5/23) Sharper returnes to Teledahn with parts. Nick informs him that the slaves were going to Rebek. *(5/24) Sharper asks Watson about Rebek, making him suspicious. *(5/25) Sharper returns to Teledahn. *(5/28) Sharper finds a very special book in Teledahn. *(6/15) Sharper manages to work the cars in Teledahn. *(7/2) Sharper repairs the elevators. Learns more about Rebek. *(8/2) Sharper learns (probably by White) that DRC plans on opening Teledahn. He begins getting some lights. *(8/10) Watson tells Sharper that Teledahn is for opening in 2002. *(8/12) White comes to Teledahn and tells Sharper they have a "weapon". *(8/15) Inspection of Teledahn planned for next month. *(9/12) Lights, cars, doors, elevators work in Teledahn. *(9/15) Sharper receives a list with items in Teledahn that need to be checked for safety. *(9/17) Shroomie reappears in Teledahn and Sharper watches her all day. *(9/20) Sharper keeps the gate down for Shroomie who is nervous but coming back daily. I keep the gate down. *(9/21) While Shroomie was eating flappers in the lagoon, Sharper gets the gate up trapping her. Has plans before Kodama shows up. *(9/22) Sharper goes to the surface with the important parts, after sinking the rest. *(10/30) Wooden walkways are fixed, and rails up in Teledahn. White brings more translations. *(10/31) Inspection in Teledahn. *(11/1) Teledahn deemed safe. Sharper heads to the surface for more tools and holidays. 2001 *Restoration of the first neighborhood begins. *(1/28) "Another missed playoffs" for Sharper.wikipedia:Super Bowl XXXV *(2/1) Sutherland visits Teledahn and has a friendly talk with Sharper. *(2/5) With most work in Teledahn done, Sharper helps out with cleaning and maintainance in the D'ni City, hoping for some leverage with Watson. *(3/3) More city work. *(4/7) White gets Sharper an extra Teledahn book. *(5/12) Another Shroomie appears. Sharper plans a boat trip to discover more about the creatures. *(5/23) sharper returns from the trip, having discovered a pod of smaller creatures and a larger one. *(6/1) Sharper install a D'ni mining instrument on the docks. *(6/30) Gun is installed and Laxman will get it working. *(7/5) Sharper has cleaned up cages and a large ushroom in Teledahn and plans a surface trip with Sutherland. *(10/12) A horrible tragedy for Sharper. Loses himself to work. *(10/14) Sharper brings a fish tank for flappers. *(10/21) DRC clean up a neighborhood for visiors and other new people. *(11/2) Laxman has discovered the KI. Sharper talks to Engberg about a building in the city he'd like to move in. *(11/3) Laxman can't get to the gun for a long time. DRC wants it taken out. *(11/5) Sharper finds another new book. Finds a city location for himself. Has bought the more expensive fish tank. *(11/12) Michael Simpson's first trip to Gahreesen. *(11/22) Patriots aren't doing well. Sharper plans not to go home this holiday. He is asked to help out in Ahnonay. *(12/12) Having seen Ahnonay, Watson recommends to go up. Sutherland is joining Sharper again. 2002 *(2/1) The DRC welcomes Restoration Engineers and Visitors to the first neighborhood area. Ahyoheek gaming table minimally functional, with scoreboard in D'ni numbers.http://www.drcsite.org Timeline *(2/3) Patriots win the Super Bowl. Sharper fails to return in time and misses the first visitors.Wikipedia:Super Bowl XXXVI *(2/6) Cleanup continues, environment stabilized. Ahyoheek more stable, with display unit replaced from similar model in room under stairs, with English scoring. Introduction of prototype KIs for research and testing with English character set. Limited cleanup begins on Ae'gura but generators are needed. The few Books found in the city library have been catalogued and are tested. *(2/10) Sharper returns to D'ni; Watson upset for him being late. *(2/11) First major cleanup of the neighborhood. Most lighting functional, although switches not working correctly. KI updated. *(2/15) Intensive Neighborhood cleaning and preparation. Newer KI prototype available. Douglas Sharper has requested personal oversight of the Teledahn cleanup. *(2/16) The DRC wants Sharper to go through Teledahn again. *(2/17) Sharper leaves the lagoon gate down. He sees a new Shroomie creature in Teledahn. *(2/23) Sharper tests the KI's. Watson tells Sharper he doesn't want him to meet new visitors for bureaucratic reasons. *(2/27) Added a Linking Book in the neighborhood. Additional D'ni artifacts made available in the neighborhood. Victor Laxman enables non-vocal text communications via the KI, which now display ID's. *(3/1) More visitors. DRC get ready to open up Ae'gura. Environment stabilized further. Limited cleanup of Ae'gura harbor and courtyard progressing. KI's are studied fr integration to Ahyoheek and D'ni transit access. *(3/4) Dr. Watson warns about the safe zones. Work has started on neighborhood Bulletin Boards. *(3/7) More neighborhood areas discovered. After a linking incident, the linking book has been removed from the neighborhood. *(3/10) Expedition visitors to Ae'gura Rico Warman and Kara Miller failed to report in. Access has been restricted. *(3/11) The missing visitors have been found, and returned to the surface for medical treatment. The waterfall in the primary neighborhood has been repaired. A major section of a courtyard structure on Ae'gura falls during the night. *(3/12) Cavern environment stabilized further. Access to Ae'gura restricted indefinitely. The DRC has found improved KI prototypes. Final KIs still undergoing testing. Ahyoheek table is being upgraded. *(3/19) Final KI prototypes have been approved for public testing. Ahyoheek has been removed from the neighborhood for major modifications. Newer models have been uncovered and are tested and converted. Bevin received final approval and opened to a group from the surface. *(3/20) New group (authorized explorers) arrives. *(3/21) First authorized explorers from the surface. Increased oxygenation cycles resulted in a slight increase in the luminance level. No on/off cycling apparent in any of the samples. Work on the bioluminescent algae continues. *(3/22) Bevin recently filled with new explorers and ResEngs. The dancing, led by Austin. Dr. Watson busy with restoration work on Ae'gura. Mechanical problems with the D'ni clock. *(3/25) A residential doorway structure in Bevin has been found to have certain stability issues. Robyn Miller returned to D'ni after several years. Dr. Watson to be returning to the surface for the transportation of supplies. *(3/27) Sharper has a talk with Robyn and Rand Miller again. *(3/29) Restoration continues on Bevin and elsewhere. Incremental improvements to the KI prototypes. Watson returns with generators and electronic equipment. He stops by Bevin for a check on the progress and a quick question and answer session and returns to Ae'gura. New Ahyoheek table repaired and transported to Bevin. Recent tests with algae oxygenation show that the cavern will darken. Further carbon dioxide tests are planned. *(3/30-31) Major restoration causes "black links" and other linking problems. *(4/02) Simpson's last trip to Gahreesen. The allowing of additional explorers has been delayed because of the issue. Ahyoheek has been installed. Thanks to recent supplies, Victor Laxman has connected D'ni and surface communications equipment. *(4/3) Restoration of Teledahn will be given first priority this month, led by Sharper. All weekly DRC Board Meetings will be held in the Tokotah Building. *(4/5) Meetings held in Tokotah by now. DRC posts that restoration efforts will be given top priority in April. They acknowledge that Sharper found the Book. *(4/20) Teledahn made public. Shroomie is in the lagoon and Sharper makes up some reason to postpone the trip. He also plans to get rid of some equipment. *(4/25) Phase Five approval is announced. *(5/12) Simpson shows Sharper a strange stone. He decides for hiself to keep it in his office. *(5/17) Stone vanishes from Sharper's office and returns to its original locaions. *(5/20) Sharper reclaims the stone from Simpson and puts it in a more secure location. *(5/25) Phase Five approval announced. The DRC suspects Jeff Zandi and pull out safety requirements. Stone disappears again. *(5/30) Sharper gets the stone back and tries a more secure location. *(6/3) Stone disappears again. *(6/70 Sharper gets the stone back. Simpson says he can't take it again. Sharper suspects the creatures and tries hanging rocks. *(6/18) More visitors. Sharper is satisfied for his work. *(6/20) Sharper checks that the stone hasn't been moved. *(7/11) Rebek was shelved. *(7/23) Sharper learns that the DRC are flipped out with the Zandi breaches. *(8/24-25) Big meeting about Zandi. *(8/26) Sharper learns about the meeting and hopes that things with Zandi will get worse. *(9/3) White shows Sharper and others the Age of Rebek. He mentions anther new Age with creatures. Kodama wants to bet on surface games with Sharper. *(9/7) Zandi is getting them on his side. Sharper has noticed signs on the surface. *(9/14) Sutherland has an issue with a t-shirt. Sharper agrees with Kodama on her. *(10/7) Simpson first visits The Watcher's Sanctuary. *(10/14) Kodama has taken money from Sharper by now. *(11/14) Zandi has decided to bring people to D'ni and the DRC can't stop him. Sharper helps out more, hoping for leverage on the structure he's been wanting. *(11/18) DRC is getting ready for visitors. *(12/01) Zandi announces the name "Uru". *(12/9) Watson witnesses an explorer link to Relto along with its Linking Book.DRC Discussions Forum *(12/10) Watson announces this phenomenon to Laxman along with his scepticism, and plans a talk with Zandi. *(12/12) Laxman asks Watson if Zandi could have made the Relto book. *(12/13) Watson dismisses that assumptio, but still wonders why no such special books were found. *(12/24) Sharper spends the Eve in Teledahn and plans to go to the surface for the holidays. *Phil Henderson disappears behind a door in Eder Kemo. 2003 *(1/05) Sharper returns to D'ni bringing some more fish tank pieces. *(1/07) Sharper decides to watch the competiion between DRC and Zandi, to see who gets the power. *(2/01) DRC tries to get the upper hand from Zandi. Watson has tried to convince some of his members. *(3/15) More visitors coming down as more Ages are being approved. *(4/2) DRC getting ready for new arrivals. *(4/19) Simpson visits the Sanctuary for a second time. *(5/4) Initial restoration has begun about an ancient house on Ae'gura. White has read ancient histories about it. Sharper plans to talk to Watson about it. *(5/20) Rumors of a D'ni survivor going around. Sharper plans to meet him. *(6/25) Less visitors. DRC worrying about access to unapproved Ages. Gun up and working. Laxman's health improved. Watson visits Teledahn to check the gun. *(7/?) Watson asks Sharper to name the wildlife of Teledahn. He didn't appreciate "Shroomie" and "Flappers". *(7/18) Sonya Michaels has contacted Sharper, working for some paper up in Maine. Sharper invents the name "buggaros" for the birds of Teledahn. *(9/7) Patriots have miserable performance. *(9/14) Sharper enjoys the Patriots win in Philadelphia. He also meets Travis and his son. *(9/21) Sharper enjoys another Patriots win. *(9/22) Michael stays longer than she had though and considers to work fo DRC. Sharper returns from a short surface trip. He decides to get a pub in a building in J'taeri District, a section opened recently. *(10/29) Major preparations to open The Watcher's Sanctuary despite arguments. He wishes to establish himself beore others and show off his favorite trophies. White hid from the DRC the Books found there. He talks to Travis and plans to leave for Boston. only in To D'ni and Uru Live *(10/30) The pub belongs to Sharper who wishes to prove Kodama wrong. *(11/23) Patriots win again but Sharper is stuck down there. *(11/24) Sharper has been befriending visitors, like Dusante, Tweek, Lucas, and others. Engberg has been acting oddly. *(11/25) At night Sharper speaks with Brian Fioca and Duskin D'tahree and sees them as eventual leaders. As Engberg is whining again, they've called a meeting. Sharper hopes to keep the pub. *(11/26) Sharper has another excellent talk with Folca. *(11/27) At night Sharper talks to Henderson in Eder Kemo. Henderson agrees to meet again. *(11/28) Sharper thinks Henderson is crazy but they should listen to him. *(11/30) Patriots have their best game. *(12/1) DRC has begun being concerned about Henderson rather than Engberg. Sharper hears about the yesterday game and plans a surface trip for the Jaguar game on his birthday. *(12/6-7) Henderson shows Sharper impressive things about the power of D'ni beyond the comprehension of the DRC. *(12/8) Sharper decides that it's either Yeesha or the DRC, and that Yeesha is the key. Henderson and Sharper will speak the message. *(12/14) Patriots against Jaguars. Sharper watchess Poole run an interception back. Forgets what's happens in D'ni.Wikipedia:2003 New England Patriots season *(12/15) Sharper decides to cut down a tree on his Relto to decorate his office for Christmas. Looks for Henderson. He finds that Henderson has been abducted and decides to start a "war" against the DRC. *(12/19) Sharper has given them consequences. Kodama has moved against Sharper. *(12/??) Sharper is in the surface and spends time with Megan, Sean and Falco. *(12/26) A wall falls on Henderson while in an unauthorized area, killing him. Watson falls in a period of mourning, fasting and reflecting. *(12/27) Sharper takes Falco to the game. Patriots win. *(12/28) Sharper returns and finds D'ni a mess. Credibility and respect are lost. He sees the pile where Henderson was thought to be killed. Watson left. Laxman and Kodama are taking a role. The city has been closed again. *(12/31) Watson wanders in the tunnels without purpose. Laxman and Kodama run things. Sharper doesn't always agree with them but appreciates their drive. Stays quiet and plans to reclaim his pub in the future. Plans to head to surface next week. 2004 *(1/4) Watson considers if Jeff Zandi was right. *(1/8) Watson thinks that the restoration of D'ni should take a completely different direction. *(1/9) Watson considers quitting the DRC. *(1/10) Watson seeks a way to continue the restoration and still ensure everyone's safety. *(1/12) Watson concludes that Phil's death won't change anything. *(1/14) Watson realizes that Atrus was right and that the City can not be restored. *(1/16) Watson wonders about "a better way" and plans talking to Ikuro Kodama. *(1/17) Watson reaches the Great Shaft, the Eder Tomahn where Ti'ana rested with Gehn on their way up, and years later Gehn rested with Atrus on their way down. He decides to quit DRC, go to the surface and follow Yeesha's journey, and leaves his journal there. *(1/23) Sharper returns to D'ni and hears that DRC is leaving claiming funds. He is disappointed but believes the reason lies elsewhere. He begins a new journal. *(1/26) Sharper, Kodama and Laxman, all frustrated, have a good talk, forgetting the past disagreements. Kodama mentions he had talked to Watson. Laxman still working on the KI's, standardizing and implementing remote upgrade. All seem to want to go to a journey. *(1/30) Laxman must have seen the light. KI lattice is going down to base features before he heads up. Sharper is also heading up to Houston for the Super Bowl. *(2/1) Patriots are again champions with halftime debacle. *(2/5) Sharper has returned to D'ni. *(2/8) Sharper talks with White, who is heading up to the Northwest. Floca has also left. *(2/9) Zandi sends out coordinates "2475.58.-81" and the message "The gathered will tell the Path of the Shell". After finding dries up and Watson fals to returns, the DRC abandons restoration. *(2/11) Sharper visits the Spy Room and is saddened. He finds Phil's Relto Book there. *(2/13) Sharper asks the others if Henderson is considered dead. He feels that hemay have killed him. *(2/28) Sharper has been left alone. *(3/1) Coordnates appeared on Sharper's desk again. He decides to go there and find answers. 2007 *(3/7) Sharper returns to his office after many years. Cate Alexander links in to check for him. He resumes his first journal… in Uru Live *(3/9) Sharper is tasked with hunting the creature that eats everything else in Negilahn. White proposes someone to help him out, but forgets his name. He goes around asking the name and everyone is volunteering. He stopped by Sharper after another visit to the Great Tree's Bevin and said it might be a guy named Rils (he had a note from him and his Zoological Society all along). Sharper looks for his last journal but is unable to find it. *(3/11) Sharper and White have target practice. White proves awful and distracted (sending off messages). *(3/12) White contacted Rils *(3/14) Sharper has met Rils. White has improved. Sharper decides not to go down. Vormaen brought up Henderson and attempted to interrogate Sharper on those events. Sharper is believed to start a war. *(3/17-18) Oregon Ducks play in Spokane and win both times. Sharper and White watch the match. White forgot to mention the trip to Rils. *(3/19) Sharper returns to D'ni. *(3/22) Sharper has nightmares. Sends a report to Alexander. Believes tha closing the Age won't be good. *(3/23) Alexander announces that Negilahn will stay open. *(Late April) For two weeks Sharper studies the outsides of the pods and notices a decrease of deaths. He suspects a predator. *(5/3) While writing his journal, Alexander messages Sharper that White has been fired. Obvsiously because of his involvement with Jazz, Heaven, and Sydney. Sharper plans to find him. Category:Timelines